1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to window (or any type of opening) treatments and more particularly to a traverse rod and hardware system to easily maneuver hanging objects such as, but not limited to curtains, drapes, tapestries, coverings, or any other hanging objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Traverse rods are generally used to support and manipulate hanging objects relative to a window or opening (e.g., room or stage). Hanging objects include, but are not limited to curtains, drapes, tapestries, and coverings. A traverse rod is utilized as part of a larger system that allows a user to manipulate the hanging objects without directly touching the hanging objects themselves. For example, a cord, wand, or motor may be used to move one or more hanging objects along a traverse rod in various directions. When maneuvering hanging objects, conventional traverse rod system may be subject to internal friction among contacting surfaces, thereby creating undesired noise and damage to aesthetic surfaces.
Hanging objects exist in various height and lengths depending on the window or opening being covered. Long hanging objects can be heavy and thus, require a sturdy and rigid traverse rod—therefore metal is preferable. For wide windows or openings, a traverse rod may need to be affixed (via brackets) to a wall at three or more locations—intermediate locations hinder movement of the hanging object pass these fixtures, thereby preventing continuous movement of the hanging object.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,148 to Keishold, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a traverse rod system 10 comprising a hollow tube 12, which has an opening 15 along its top surface. One or more cord carriers 20 are disposed within the tube 12 and each cord carrier 20 is attached (at the opening 15) to one or more rings 14, which completely or partially encircle the tube 12. First and second longitudinal edges 17, 19 of the tube form a bearing surface upon which the rings 14 may rest. In other words, the rings 14 contact and slide along the top surface of the tube. One or more edge guards 36 may envelope each of the first and second edges 17, 19. The edge guards 36 allegedly create a smooth, low-friction bearing surface upon which the rings 14 may glide, thereby protecting the tube 12 against damage from protracted use. One drawback of Keishold, among others, is the location of the load bearing surface at the top surface of the tube 12. Because the rings 14 (and hence the weight of the hanging objects) rest on the top outside surface of the tube 12, noise created by sliding the rings 14 along the tube is unrepressed with or without the guards 36. Moreover, Keishold's design has a fixed and permanent separation between rings 14, which is aesthetically undesirable when respective hanging objects are fully opened.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a traverse rod system that moves the load bearing surface away from the top of the respective traverse rod.